


Commitment

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Dean takes Cas out ring shopping. They each pick one out for each other.





	

"So as you already pointed out, the mall will be busy, it always is, but the jewelry store is right at the front next to the book store. We won't have to go in too far." Dean said. Cas nodded but still banged his fist on the passenger side door.

"Just another minute, just hang on." Dean said. He held out one hand and Cas took it, squeezing tightly.

"You know, you have to try to stay still in the jewelry store. They might kick us out. I'll hold your hand the whole time though, and we can wait until you've calmed down to go inside." Dean said.

"Ok." Cas ground out through his teeth.

"I know that's a really big thing to ask of you. If you need to walk out of the store at any time just let me know." Dean said. Cas nodded and his stomach dropped as they pulled in to the big parking lot. It was dark under the shelter and the temperature coming in through his open window dropped.

"Don't like the cold cement." Cas mumbled.

"Well, then let's get out of here." Dean said. He pulled into a parking spot and as soon as they had stopped, Cas opened the door and flew out. He shook his hands out, trying to make the anxiety dissipate, as Dean walked to his side of the car.

"It's ok. It's just one big giant store with smaller stores in it. And we only have to visit one small store." Dean said. Cas nodded and took a few deep breaths, making Dean smile.

"There you go. Any better?" He asked. Cas didn't use his voice, instead pointing to the mall entrance.

"Ok, you want to hold my hand?" Dean asked, but Cas started to walk. Dean shrugged and walked beside him.

"So, do you want to keep the rings a surprise?" Dean asked. Cas thought about it, then nodded.

"Ok, so we'll see them when we get married." Dean said. Cas nodded again.

"Alright." Dean agreed.

As they entered the mall, Cas almost got dizzy. The ceiling was so high, and the noise was loud, and the carpet was a spiraling pattern that made his head hurt. He saw the jewelry store ahead and started to speed walk towards it, Dean right at his heels.

"Ok, it's alright." Dean said, and Cas realized he was whining as they entered the store.

"Cas, you've got to quiet down, ok? They have security, anything out of the ordinary-"

"Cas I help you find anything?" A woman asked.

"Cas, just breathe. We're uh, we're here to see wedding bands." Dean said. He held out his hand, and Cas took it quickly.

"Of course! Let's see what size both your fingers are, and then we can see what we have here first." She said, leading them to a counter.

She went around the back side and searched around underneath the display for a moment, coming back up with a keychain of different sized rings. She spun it around and tried a few on Dean first, then looked towards Cas.

"He can do it if you want. I don't have to touch you." She said.

"Excuse me?" Dean said.

"I-I'm sorry, my daughter has aspergers, I though I recognized-"

"No, yeah, it's fine. You're on the dot actually. Sorry." Dean said awkwardly. Cas looked up towards her face for the first time and hummed, catching her attention.

"Can I... move?" He asked quietly.

"I think that would be just fine. Seeing as I'm the manager." She whispered back. Cas pulled his hand away from Dean and began to flap it, but gave his other hand to the woman to size. She tested a few rings on him, then put the tool away.

"Alright, let me show you what we have!" She said cheerily. Cas shook his head.

"Out." He said sternly.

"Ok, we'll be right back." Dean said. She ducked her head and Cas led them out of the store, starting to breathe hard.

"Don't think I can." Cas said seriously.

"Hey, you can do this. It's just a little shop-"

"Married!" Cas said louder. His hands were flapping and Dean was taken by surprise. Instead of trying to calm him, he took a step back.

"What do you mean?"

"T-There's so much! There's so much!" Cas practically yelled. They were gaining attention, and Dean pointed to a bathroom.

"Come on, come with me." Dean said. Cas followed him as he led them in, and shut the door. Thankfully for them, there was no one inside any of the stalls. Dean locked the door.

"Cas, what do you mean?" Dean asked. Cas was becoming hysteric, starting to cry as he tried to explain. He slumped down to the floor with his back against the door, and Dean crouched down beside him.

"Rings! Plans! Decorations! Cake! Food! Tables! Chairs! Vows! Music! Noise and people! I can't! I can't!" He yelled. He started to pull at his hair and pant, and Dean quickly took his hands down from his head and held them.

"Listen to me, we don't have to do this all at once. It'll be a slow process. My mom and Sam will help with decorating, and Gabriel can make us a cake. Or even a pie! We could have pie! We don't have to do it the way other people do either. We don't have to have a huge meal, or fancy tables, or perfect decorations. We don't even have to have a wedding if you don't want to!" Dean said.

"I want to!" Cas said desperately.

"Then let's do it our way! Let's go so slow we can hardly stand it, and let's not invite a lot of people, just our closest friends. We can just have it in a church, or outside, no decorations. We will do everything not to overwhelm you." Dean said. Cas processed the information, then wiped his eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise, I swear on everything, it will be perfect for you and me both." Dean said.

"Pinky promise?" Cas asked. Dean smiled and wiped his own eyes.

"Yeah, pinky promise." He said, shaking their pinkies together. Cas nodded and swallowed hard, still calming down. Dean slumped back too, sitting beside him.

"Why did you want to come get ring today if you were so nervous?" Dean asked.

"Thought I could." Cas said lamely. Dean chuckled and took a slow breath.

"Next time, don't push yourself. It you have to 'get it over with' you're probably not doing it right. Wait until you're ready." Dean said. Cas nodded.

"Can we wait a few minutes?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, let's just rest right here." Dean said.

So they did. They sat until Cas' breathing evened out and Deans stopped feeling like he might cry. Just when Cas thought he was ready to go out, the door handle shook and startled him.

"Maintenance!" Dean called. There was an impatient voice on the other side, and Dean realized quickly the problem.

"Cas, were in the woman's bathroom." Dean said quickly.

"Oh." Cas said simply, standing up with Dean as he unlocked the door.

"Maintenance is- uh, is done." Dean said awkwardly, taking Cas' hand and leading him away. The women both gasped, and Dean burst out in a fit of giggles.

"They think we were having sex in there." Dean said quietly.

"That would be enjoyable." Cas said, making Dean stop in his tracks.

"Really?"

"Yes, I've said before I'm interested. After we're married we can have intercourse, correct?" Cas said. Dean choked on his own spit.

"I mean- if you- yeah, if you want." Dean said, flustered. When cas just smiled at him, Dean tried to regain composure.

"Let's buy the rings for now." He said awkwardly, hoping his cheeks weren't too pink as they walked back in the store.

"You're back. Everything alright?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, just got a little overwhelmed. Let's see the choices!" Dean said. Cas nodded and she smiled.

"Alright, well here's where we start."

* * *

They had spent a decent amount of time looking, and Cas had eventually wandered off by himself. He had yet to find the perfect ring. One was green, but it wasn't the right shade, it wasn't like Deans eyes. One had a jewel, but he didn't think Dean liked jewels that much. Then, he spotted it.

It was perfect, quickly reminding him of Dean. It was silver, with a band of wood going through the center. Dean loved his woodworking class back at the college, and the color of the wood reminded him of Deans leather jacket.

"This one." Cas said loudly. Dean chuckled and stayed where he was, while the woman walked over to where Cas was standing.

"The wood one." Cas whispered.

"Yes, very popular. We probably have the right size here somewhere- here it is. Now this is going to come to seventy five dollars. It's titanium and-"

"It's perfect. I want it." Cas interrupted. She smiled and shook her head.

"Alright. Come over here with me so we can pay." She said. Cas followed her, as Dean continued to look.

"Can I help you with anything?" A man asked. Dean pointed to a ring under the counter.

"That one, with the blue, bumpy center. It says it's a spinner ring?"

"Yes, it's very good for people who like to fidget with their hands. You can spin the blue part around. It's tungsten, very, extremely sturdy metal, with tungsten carbide for the blue spinner."

"That's- it's perfect. How much?" Dean asked.

"Well, generally these are pretty cheap since they aren't actual wedding bands, but this is tungsten. This one comes to one hundred sixty five dollars. Is that's in your price range?" The man asked.

"Oh, let's see if it's the right size. It is! You've decided haven't you?" The woman asked, appearing behind the man.

"Yeah, this is it." Dean said.

"Well, then let's not keep your fiancé waiting." She said, taking the ring from the case.

"Yeah, fiancé." Dean parroted. He liked the sound of it.

* * *

"Well, we did it Cas. You did it! Where are you going to put yours? So I don't see it." Dean asked.

"We should put them under our beds." Cas decided.

"Alright, under the beds. Why?" Dean chuckled.

"We won't accidentally look there." Cas said. Dean nodded.

"True. So, are you ready to go home, or do you want to go in the bookstore?" Dean asked.

"Bookstore?"

"Yeah, right there. We walked past it on the way in, remember?" Dean said. Cas' eyes lit up and Dean saw the wonder at seeing such a large book store.

"I want all the books." Cas whispered. Dean laughed.

"Alright, let's go get you some books." Dean smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> See the rings here!
> 
> http://www.gogogojewelry.com/images/jeepjewelry.com/alljeepjewelryimg/20121224073403400.jpg
> 
> https://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/8918122/Oliveti-Mens-Dome-Titanium-Ring-with-Real-Santos-Rosewood-Inlay-Comfort-Fit-Ring-97b4248a-a5dd-41a2-9480-7b570a7bdc2f_320.jpg


End file.
